


12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes F

by tattooeddevil



Series: 12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas [5]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil





	12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes F

**F-2. Joshua. When you're online, no one knows you’re a dog.**

_I’m tall, I have long hair, brown eyes and freckles._

_I love painting. I’ve painted a few of my friends and one even got displayed at an art gallery. I had to get it back though, my friend needed it._

_I live in Seattle, I have a small house all to myself._

Alec knows he shouldn’t have hacked into Joshua’s online dating account, but he was shocked enough when Joshua told him he was internet-dating that he had to find out with who. And how.

_My favorite food is spaghetti and pork chops. I can’t cook very well, but I like learning how to cook._

It’s almost normal. A little house, hobbies, friends. And Joshua hadn’t lied. He **is** tall, he does have long hair, brown eyes and freckles. As long as you don’t mention the dog DNA and enhanced sense of smell, you would almost believe he was a normal human.

Almost.

**F-3. Ode to a smirk.**

There’s the one with the slight pout and the tilt of his head. Flirting.

There’s the one with the head-duck and the lip lick. Embarrassed.

There’s the one with the eye-crinkle and the straightening of his shoulders. Pride.

There’s the one that’s more a grin than a smile. Mischievous.

And there’s the one where he bares his teeth and his eyes sparkle with joy. Happiness.

But the one she loves the most is the one he gives her when no one else is looking. The one that is a little private; soft eyes, lowered voice, one corner of his mouth pulled up and the lean of his body a little too close. That’s the one she loves, because it is just for her and no one else.

**F-5. Any place. Anytime. Anywhere.**

“The bathroom at Crash?”

“Yup, done it.”

“The locker room at Jan Pony?”

“Yeah, that was a good one.”

“In public?”

“Oh please, like you’ve never done it in public, Sketch!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever Alec. So?”

Alec glances at Max, who smirks and holds up her hands to count off Alec.

“In an alley in sector four, in someone’s backyard, on the strip of beach at the lake, against a wall somewhere in sector nine against our bikes, on Joshua’s front porch, in an elevator, in a park-”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Perverts.”

**F-6. Sex club. "You want this".**

She remembers the club from the job they worked with the mermaid, but this time she’s here because she wants to be here. Max has a plan.

The guy at the back lets her in easy enough; he recognizes her from the mermaid job and leers at her as she walks up to him.

“Welcome back, honey, come on in.”

He opens the door for her and she can practically feel his eyes on her ass as she enters the club, but she dismisses it immediately. She is not here for anyone else but Alec.

Last time, she remembers being disgusted by the club and the men and women in it. She felt dirty just walking around in her tank top, worried she might get grabbed any minute, by dirty hands and filthy lips. But that is all far away from her mind as she scans the club for Alec. She finds him on the upper tier, lounging on a couch in the corner. Perfect.

When she reaches Alec, he is staring at an ass clad in red leather swaying in front of him and she smirks. She taps the girl on her shoulder, tearing both the girl and Alec from their trance. Alec’s eyes widen with surprise, but the girl scowls at her.

“What do you want?”

Max hands her two hundred dollar bills, stolen from a wallet she pick-pocketed from someone in the bar, and gestures her to leave. The girl eyes the bills, but disappears as soon as she sees how much it is.

“He’s all yours, sweetheart.”

Alec is staring up at her with wide, unbelieving eyes. Max smirks and straddles his lap.

“What- What are you doing?”

She bends over to whisper in Alec’s ear, lips brushing the earlobe.

“Sssshhhh, you want this.”

**F-7. Transgenic perks? They can hold their breath for a really long time.**

It is extremely hot, extremely good and extremely, extremely **hot**. He might have lost the ability to think coherently. The bubbles in the jacuzzi add a little strange to the feeling while the cool air brushes his nipples and makes them stiffen in the best way. But nothing, **nothing** is better than the feeling of Max’ hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock under the surface of the water, her teeth scraping the vein just hard enough to make him shiver and her fingers playing with his balls.

Alec silently thanks Manticore for adding the ability to hold their breaths for a really long time to their DNA.


End file.
